narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kamui
Similar to Madara Very similar to Madara uchicha's technique but on a lower level. *Not necessarily the same technquine, speculative to say anything other than they're both space-time ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply: I also noted that, i think there's a relaton between those techniques, remember that tobi told him once not to bother using it against him. There are just two facts of why he told him that... the technique is similar to the one he uses or he just as a sharingan usar knows how to avoid it. loss of eyesight does kakashi suffer the same side affect of using the mangekyou sharingan? does he gradually lose his eyesight? (talk) 07:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :According to Third Databook translation by ShounenSuki, 'The "Mangekyou Sharingan" is a doujutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of "Kamui," using it in rapid succession puts Kakashi's body at risk as well.' So maybe he *is* losing his eyesight, it's just that his character isn't as dramatic as Sasuke's or Itachi's so Kishimoto doesn't emphasize this. --Kiadony (talk) 11:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That, OR Kakashi, by having received his sharingan eye from Obito, instead of it being his own eye since he was born, got him a different form of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, without it having any "greater" powers, like Madara's, but still keeping his vision when using the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques. Bruxacosmica Talk 21:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Name When was this technique named in the mange? I've only read the Viz translations, so did it get left out? Or was it in a databook?--Enoki911 (talk) 05:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Third databook.Saimaroimaru (talk) 07:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Third databook Third databook (kamui entry) says "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked" (link). Shouldnt it be mentioned in article? Honza8D (talk) : I would think so. I'll add it to the trivia, and if anyone finds anything wrong with it, they can remove it. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Barrier? Doesn't this technique just collapse a point in space that Kakashi focuses on? Where did it say he creates a barrier? Does it mean he creates a barrier around his targeted object and then have the barrier teleport away? Is that what it means? Yatanogarasu 08:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :User:ShounenSuki/Third Databook Translations#Kamui (pp. 240–241). ''~SnapperT '' 08:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::So should it be classified as Kekkai Ninjutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::From what I understand from the translation a barrier is created then Kamui takes effect in that area. So i suppose it is a kekkai ninjutsu--Cerez365 (talk) 20:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Where does this move come in Ultimate ninja 5? EzioLover (talk) 23:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Isn't the barrier just limiting the area of effect of Kamui? It's not like it restricts things from entering/exiting it unlike all of the other Barriers. Skitts (talk) 23:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Tobi Tobi can use this too. :It was being discussed here. 08:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Template The template is f***ing up, but I have no idea how to fix it. Can someone familiar with the code look at it? 01:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I cant see anything wrong with it. Maybe it was fixed before I am posting this. 03:31, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::http://imgur.com/RqNwX 04:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::But its alright now, right? 04:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) infoboxs don't display correctly in monobook so you have to switch to wiki's skin. Why Only One Aspect Can Be Used At Once Tobi can't remain "intangible" while absorbing something, otherwise the object will still collide into him in the other dimension, no? Is that too much of a stretch of speculation? He either sends himself or the object, but not both, because that's pointless. I was thinking that this was part of Kakashi's reasoning for realizing that the two techniques were both the same technique, but too much speculation? --GoDai (talk) 01:19, September 6, 2012 (UTC) No idea, but welcome back GoDai ;D people are still confused with the whole Konan/Kakashi explanations--Elveonora (talk) 01:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC)